Katsiaryna Zakharenkova
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and she is an extra character. , , , , |marital = Widow (only marriage; - , years) |blood status = |bap rank = "High" |Age = |Title = * * * Host (MBN) |Signature = - |alias = * Kat (nickname, aglicised) * Kastusya (by her mother) * Kasya (nickname) * бабуля (babulia, "grandma", by her grandchildren) * бабка (babka, another word for "grandma", by her grandchildren) * мумія (mumija, "mummy", by Eiríkur) * цётачка къткът (Ciotačka Katkat, "Auntie Katkat", by her nephew when he was small) |species = Human |gender = Female |height = 4'11" |hair = * Brunette (originally) * White (now) |eyes = Blue |skin = Light |family = * Svan Friðriksson (husband) † * Eiríkur Svansson (son) † * Dariya Vasylyk (daughter-in-law) † * Þórmóðr Eiríkursson (grandson) † * Hallþóra Hemingrsdóttir (granddaughter-in-law) * Ida Þórmóðrsdóttir (great granddaughter) * Klaudio Þórmóðrsson (great grandson) † * Alojzija Þórmóðrsdóttir (great granddaughter) * Vilhjálmur Þórmóðrsson (great grandson) * Ástríðr Eiríkursdóttir (granddaughter) * Magnús Alfarrsson (grandson-in-law) † * Sigurður Magnússon (great grandson) * Friðrika Bergström (née Eiríkursdóttir) (granddaughter) * Niels Larsen (grandson-in-law) † * Sander Larsen (great grandson) * Peder Larsen (great grandson) * Liselotte Larsen (great granddaughter) * Taavet Jõhvikas (grandson-in-law) † * Endel Jõhvikas (great grandson) * Maret Jõhvikas (great grandson) * Quintinus Malfoy (grandson-in-law) † * Albinus Proctor (grandson-in-law) † * Kazimierz Dubanowski (grandson-in-law) † * Leonard Pretorius (grandson-in-law) † * Maurício Simões (grandson-in-law) † * Alexander Bergström (grandson-in-law) † * Zsigmond Erős (grandson-in-law) † * Valdís Hotchberg (née Eiríkursdóttir) (granddaughter) * Björn Hotchberg (grandson-in-law) † * Moritz Hotchberg (great grandson) * Elísabet Hotchberg (née Tryggvisdóttir) (great granddaughter-in-law) † * Hákon Hotchberg (great grandson) * Inka Hotchberg (née Tikkanen) (great granddaughter-in-law) * Saskia Hotchberg (great grandson) * Íris Frystström (great granddaughter-in-law) * Andrés Eriksson (né Eiríkursson) (grandson) * Anders Eriksson (grandson-in-law) * Saga Andrésdóttir (great granddaughter) * Buffy Shacklebolt (great granddaughter-in-law) * Freyr Andrésson (great grandson) * Blair Mattern (great granddaughter-in-law) * Leifur Freyrsson (great great grandson) * Mareike Eriksson (originally Mareike Hotchberg) (great granddaughter, biological great great granddaughter via Moritz) * Tobias Eriksson (originally Tobias Hotchberg) (great grandson, biological great great grandson via Moritz) * Halldór Katsiarynsson (son) * Henriëtte Admiraal (daughter-in-law) * Aart Halldórsson (grandson) * Anahit Bedrosian (granddaughter-in-law) * Aris Aartsson (great grandson) * Hayk Aartsson (great grandson) * Gusta Aartsdóttir (great granddaughter) * Tamara Jaanimägi (née Halldórsdóttir) (granddaughter) * Jaak Jaanimägi (grandson-in-law) * Kristjan Jaanimägi (great grandson) * Svanhildur Jaanimägi (great granddaughter) * Jóhannes Jaanimägi (great grandson) * Steinn Jaanimägi (great grandson) * Michael Halldórsson (grandson) † * Spyridoula Alexandra (granddaughter-in-law) * Inga Michaelsdottir (great granddaughter) * Soffía Michaelsdottir (great granddaughter) * Kyriake Michaelsdottir (great granddaughter) * Stefana Nejem (née Halldórsdóttir) (granddaughter) * Saniyya Nejem (granddaughter-in-law) * Zaahira Nejem (great granddaughter) * Nadzeya Zakharenkova (née Malinoŭskaja) (mother) † * Maksim Zakharenko (father) * Friðrik Aðalsteinnsson (father-in-law) * Dagný Ingólfrsdóttir (mother-in-law) |Animagus = |Boggart = |jukebox = |Wand = , 14⅞", Lepigni Hair |Patronus = |House = Hveðrungr Hus |Loyalty = * ** Hveðrungr Hus ** Hveðrungr Hus Quidditch Team (seeker) * Rés Eiríkursson (supports) * Belarusian National Quidditch Team (supports) |job = |hideg = -------------------------- }} 'Katsiaryna "Kasya" Maksimavna Zakharenkova '(born ) is a born to Nadzeya and Maksim Zakharenko in the small city of in . Category:Belarusian Speaker Category:Rés Eiríkursson Fan Category:Belarusian National Quidditch Team fan Category:Žyłka Family Category:Belarusian Witches Category:Belarusian Mages Category:Animagus Category:Registered Animagus Category:Widowed Category:Widows Category:The Stykkishólmsbær Line Category:Durmstrang Institute Category:Hveðrungr Hus Category:Hveðrungr Quidditch Team Category:Hveðrungr Alumni Category:Hveðrungr Quiddicth Captain Category:Quidditch Captain Category:Pure-Blood Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Host (MBN) Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Purebloods Category:Pure blood Category:Zakharenko Family